


Shop till you...

by Soupreme



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, One Shot, Public Sex, Riko being a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: Riko and Mari go on a lovely shopping spree, but turns out Riko didn't even have to spend a cent to get an amazing reward out of their trip to the mall. Just get a little too curious ;)
Relationships: Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Shop till you...

Their shopping trip had started innocent enough. Riko enjoyed coming to the mall in Tokyo, especially if it was with her friends. It was super glitzy, and her summer job had given her tons of incentive to come on a shopping spree with Mari. It was always a few stores at first, the occasional window shop and pleasantries with the store clerks as they left without buying anything awkwardly. But Riko knew how these excursions with her blonde friend always ended, and sure enough, after perusing a few places aimlessly, the bags were starting to pile up and feeling like they were dislocating her shoulders.

“Mari, tell me. Why am I carrying both of our things? Most of this stuff is yours for crying out loud!” Riko questioned, making Mari scowl at her as she exited her most recent store. She plopped a bag full of fancy soaps and body-wash into a bag in Riko’s clutches. Oh yeah. She was in full-on spending mode. After she bought one thing she could never stop, and to Riko’s dismay, this was the point they’d arrived at. 

“Look how much stronger you are than I am, surely I would have collapsed ages ago!” She said, pinching the small chub on her bicep. “Besides, I’ve bought both of us so many shiny new outfits and make-up! Don’t think of it so negatively, just enjoy the quality girl time we’re experiencing right now!” Mari emphatically shook the two tiny make-up bags she was carrying in her hand, full of expensive limited-time products she claimed she “couldn’t live without.” 

Riko did admit: being occasionally spoiled by the rich Ohara fortune was nice, and spending time with Mari was genuinely uplifting and tons of fun on a normally drab weekend like this. But even pampering had its limits and a long hot bath in the Takami hot springs back home would not go amiss right now.

“Let’s head out soon then, okay?. Maybe we can get some parfaits or something after this, but I can only take so much ‘mall crawling.’” She wiggled her exhausted arms to further emphasize her point.

“Fine fine little miss ‘skips arm day,’ one more store. The most super important one of them all!” They boarded an escalator and went up to the second floor. They had been to every store in this mall it seemed, some even twice it felt like. Where could she possibly have to go to still?

“Lingerie. Seriously Mari?” 

At the top, the very first store in front of them was a glittery pink lingerie and underwear store, displaying a myriad of gravure and obscene nightwear. Mari happily danced her way inside while Riko just stood, hesitating as to whether or not she should even bother entering. Clearly she had just been ignored, so she walked uncomfortably after her. 

It’s not like this was the first time she’d ever been inside a store like this. In fact, plenty of pairs of her rather unsavory panties came from a store similar to this, but something felt different about this one in particular. Sexy sounding music played over the intercom, and there was for more ‘nightwear’ displayed around than not. It wasn’t like normal underwear stores with a bit of flair, this was straight up a ‘getting down to business’ type of store. And out of the corner of her eye...was that a dildo?! She walked as briskly as her little feet would take her over to where Mari was browsing pairs of extremely skimpy underwear, taking multiple items and holding them in her arms

“Mari, can you hurry it up? This place isn’t really my style!” Riko frantically said to her, tugging on the arm of her sweat-jacket.

“What’s wrong Riko, darling? You’re a big girl, just be patient, there are only a few things I need to try on.” Mari’s hands were already chocked full of various articles of clothing, most of them in either a fishnet pattern or some kind of mesh. She grabbed one more pair of light blue panties off the rack in front of her and winked back Riko, waltzing her way over to the change room.

“Try not to have a panic attack okay? I need to make sure my butt isn’t too big for all of this.”

God, what a tease. Riko rolled her eyes and sat on a bench near where Mari had scooped up most of what she wanted to try on. This section was fairly fancy to her credit, Riko couldn’t stop staring at their intricate patterns and attractive design choices. This one didn’t even cover the crotch...what would it be like if she wore something like this? A lot of these things would look strange on her...maybe?

Her lewd mind couldn’t help imagining herself wearing such provocative clothes. The train of thought, naturally progressed to Mari, who was quite literally wearing them as she wondered. She’d likely just be taking her clothes off at this point...her gaze was drawn over to the closed change room door at the rear of the store. 

Her face was getting redder the more she thought about it, and now she found herself cautiously making her way back there, crouched over and hiding behind clothing displays as if she had stolen something and was trying not to be caught. She didn’t like Mari like that...did she? No, she just wanted to see what it looked like on another person and not just some simpleton mannequin. That was definitely it. 

“Surely just a peek couldn’t hurt….right?”

After another double-check, making sure no staff could see her very obvious violation of store policy, she crept up to the door of Mari’s change room stall. Thank god no one else was in the other ones, otherwise, this would be impossible to do without getting caught. She peeked into the crack between the door and the support and there she was. Jackpot. 

Mari was totally naked, save from the light blue underwear she was trying on that she grabbed hastily earlier. They hugged her hips tantalizingly, squishing into her thick hips as she admired herself in the mirror. The front and back had see-thru triangles of clear fabric, stopping just before her unmentionables were visible, but leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to her entire buttcrack and a small tuft of carefully trimmed blonde pubic hair.

Riko leaned her head away from the crack and up against the door. She swore she could almost feel her nose start to bleed with all the blood rushing to her face. Mari had definitely been around her in a bra and panties before, but doing it this way, with what she was wearing, and how she was going about seeing it was making her feel a whole different way. She put her hand to her chest, heartbeat going 1000 miles a minute. Her blonde dance partner was the hottest woman she’d ever seen. Maybe, if she looked again, she might get a glimpse of the real treasure...maybe she’d even bend over!

Riko leaned in once again, this time on the opposite side, attempting to get a better angle at her behind. Should she indeed bend over, she’d basically be eye level with her asshole, and she was soooo down for that. However, as her hand touched the opposite side of the door, it gave way, swinging open and causing her to noisily tumble to the floor, leaving her in a busted heap on the floor.

“Riko! Oh dear, you really couldn’t wait till I got out huh? Come on in then, quick before anyone sees.” Mari grinned, helping her up off the floor and setting her down on the stool next to her.

“M-m-Mari you don’t understand! It’s not what it looks like!”

“Really? Cause it looks pretty much like you were spying on me while I was trying naughty clothes on you dirty girl.”

“N-no I would never! I-i just….” Riko had no real alibi here. Clearly it was obvious what she was doing, didn’t make it any less embarrassing though. “Who doesn’t lock the change room door when they try on clothes!?”

“You know, I don’t know why I didn’t? Must have just forgotten, silly me!” Mari said, sticking her tongue out and shrugging innocently. “Or maybe...I knew you’d come spy on me, and I planned this whole thing? Ever thought about that?”

An awkward pause followed. What was she supposed to say to that?! All she could do was continue to stare her up and down and wait for her to either tell her to get the hell out or...something else.   
  
“Well! Now that you’re in here with me, I can get an honest opinion on what you think of some of these things. A second opinion is always important! What do you think about this huh? Too extra?”

In the time Riko was looking away and composing herself, Mari had slipped over the top of her panties a dark tinted body-stocking, covering her almost her entire body, foot to the top of her boobs, with a revealing see-through fabric decorated with black hearts and featuring a gap in the middle to show off her stomach. Her nipples were very visible through the thin fabric, and Riko gulped when Mari cupped the underside of her boobs, squishing them together in front of her as she wiggled her butt and showed off her outfit.

“Too extra right? I kinda like how hot it makes me look but this whole in the middle isn’t really for me. I think I’d look better in fishnets...well?” Mari said, pausing to let Riko speak her mind. She could barely form words at this point, but she had to try if only to make good on this very rare situation she found herself in. It’s not every day she was asked to personally admire another naked woman. Or any day ever really. 

“I-i think it makes you look...very sexy M-Mari…” She stuttered out, still hypnotized by Mari’s bouncing boobies.   
  


“Hmmmmm...are you sure you’re not just saying that cause you don’t wanna hurt my feelings? Come on, be brutally honest with me Riko, I can take it.”

Mari was toying with her. She must be. There’s no way the sultry tone in her voice and the way she was showing off for her like a showgirl at a bar could be anything but. She was loving it, but god damn was it intimidating hotness.

“Well, I uhm...I would definitely have sex with you that's for sure! I mean not literally but if I was a guy then well...you know what I mean!”

She was a mess, and Mari clearly loved it as she stood there, giggling at her in the sexy outfit she was now likely to purchase. Mari turned around, and without warning threw two articles of clothing into her lap. One was another bodysuit, similar to her own except not a pattern at all, it was simple red see-through mesh. 

“Oh I know exactly what you meant Riko don’t worry. To be honest, I was likely just going to buy it anyway but hearing your awkward praise is all the motivation I needed! I picked some out for you as well by the way, I was going to wait until I was done but you’ve so graciously invited me to be your personal judge, and I accept!”   
  
Riko would never willingly purchase harlot clothing like this, but when she glanced down to her lap to see what Mari wanted her to wear, she couldn’t help love the concept of Mari drooling over her if she slid them on for her. 

In her lap was a pair of crimson underwear, that could barely be classified as such. The back would get swallowed, even by her relatively small butt and the front barely covered her unmentionables. As well, there was also a set of red thigh-high leggings, embroidered with a very dazzling embroidery at the waistband at the top.   
  
“Mari are you sure we should be doing this? What if we get caught and get in trouble?” She anxiously asked, holding the thin G-string garment up to analyze it a bit further.   
  
“Well those thoughts never crossed your mind when you were spying on me changing, now did they? Go on! I want to see you get a little fancy for once!”   
  
She started to slid her skirt down her legs, her heart racing as Mari’s eyes traced her every motion. She was like a dog staring at its dinner, she swore when she folded her skirt up and put her fingers into the waistband of her panties, that she would start salivating at the mouth. Did Mari really want to see her unclothed this badly…?   
  
She tossed her panties atop the bench along with her skirt, covering up with one hand as she pulled the tiny g-string up her pale thighs, followed by the leggings shortly afterward. She stood there in the stall now, half-clothed and waiting for Mari’s approval, or lack thereof. But Mari just stood there, gazing down at her legs, and then back up to her face, then back down.   
  
“You know….I don’t like it, but I don’t hate it either. Red might not be your color Riko, my dear.”   
  
“It’s literally the color of my hair Mari....and you picked this stuff out! It’s not like I planned to wear this!”   
  


“Oh wait! Let’s try taking this off and seeing what happens!” Took two steps forward, motioning to her purple blouse that was still on and covering the other half of her body.   
  
“What does that have to do with how leg lingerie wo-”   
  
Riko’s sentence was cut off by her senior pushing her back up against the wall, one hand holding her in place while the other slowly unbuttoned her blouse one button at a time. Riko helplessly looked into the emerald eyes of her friend as she smugly looked down upon her, a glazed look in her eye.    
  
“Ah ah ah, who’s the expert here Riko? Besides, I've teased you long enough. We both know why you were spying, and this is it. Now…you got to see mine, now I get to see yours.”   
  
Like a scene out of the very doujin she kept under her bed, Mari undressed her as she stared motionless, a blush creeping across her face. She tossed her blouse aimlessly to the floor, leaning in further and reaching around for her bra.    
  
“You know Riko...all those times we changed before concerts...I spied on you too. Guess this is just fate’s way of finally hooking us up huh?”

Riko said nothing. Even if she wanted to respond, when Mari kissed the extremely sensitive part of her neck, any inhibitions she might have had melted away in that moment. Her bra fell aimlessly to the ground, and she placed both her hands on Mari’s curvy hips, ushering her to continue the assault on her neck.   
  
“That’s the spirit Riri…” She moaned into her ear, her left hand sliding its way down her stomach and onto the fabric of the store underwear.   
  
“B-but Mari...the clothes…”   
  
“Well if we get them dirty I guess we’ll just have to buy them as keepsakes huh?” She giggled, cupping Riko’s vagina with the palm of her hand rather vigorously and making her emit an excited “EEP!”   
  


Now massaging her through her underwear, Riko could no longer hide the fact that she had been soaking wet this entire time. As Mari used her palm to massage her crotch, her free hand turned Riko’s head towards her own, and she locked the two in a kiss. The passion level was akin to something in her dreams, her lips were pillowlike in softness, and the way she worked her way around in her mouth you’d swear she did this stuff every night. 

Riko held nothing back now, kissing her back with the same level of enjoyment as they fought against each other’s lust for kissing dominance. Occasionally moaning when Mari’s masterful hand happened to bump her clit on occasion, both her hands made her way up the fabric of the bodystocking she was wearing and cupping the undersides of both her boobs.

They were weightier than she had expected, all the more to love she figured. Since she’d never squeezed another girl’s boobs before, she kissed with even more vigor against Mari’s mouth while she gave her boobs ample attention, using her thumbs to give extra attention to her apparently sensitive nipples.   
  
It was apparent this wasn’t Mari’s first rodeo. The way she kissed, the way she felt up Riko and knew exactly all the right buttons to push to get her squirming. But even Riko was surprised when she pulled away from the kiss, grabbing her right leg and holding it up in the air by her thigh while her back was supported by the wall. Her other hand found its way to the jackpot, sliding happily into Riko’s pussy right around her small thing protection with little resistance.   
  
Riko gasped, the sensation of another girl's foreign fingers entering her almost making her scream out for the whole store to hear. She held her hand up to her mouth and Mari smirked evilly as she slid her fingers tantalizingly in and out at a snail's pace   
  
“Does that feel good Riko? Must be orgasmic having someone else down here for a change huh?”   
  


“Just... just fuck me already, Mari. I’m begging you.” Riko pleaded, keeping her voice as low as possible as the stall door next to them was loudly shut by another customer. “I can keep myself quiet don’t you worry.”

That was all the obedience Mari needed it seemed, cause just did a happy little moan and planted her lips right back against Riko’s, increasing the speed of her assault on her pussy and delighting in every little moan she made vibrating her own mouth.

Riko felt the all too familiar pressure build in her pelvis, as the two messily made out and swapped spit with each other. Her moans got more coarse, and Mari knew exactly how close she was, after edging watching her for so long. With three hard final thrusts, her inner walls tightened around Mari’s digits, and orgasm hitting her so hard if the wall wasn’t behind her, her legs likely would have just given out on her, leaving her a horny mess on the floor. 

**knock knock knock**

“Everything okay in there, you’ve been trying that stuff on for a while ma’am.”

It was the store clerk from earlier, coming to check upon them. Oh god! Was she too loud? How would she explain this to her mom?! What horrible timing! The look of sheer panic on her face must have been an alarm bell for Mari, cause almost without thinking her hands slid out of her, and darted to her mouth, strategically sliding the two cum covered fingers between her lips.

“No no no problems here! I’m just really indecisive that’s all!” Mari cooly retorted to the impatient sounding store woman. “15 more minutes, tops!”

All while this was happening, Riko was getting an ample taste of her own juices in her mouth, the salty, familiar taste of her vagina making the orgasm continuing to wash over her hit just the right spot despite the girl’s precarious situation.

“Okay fine, but hurry up! There’s a couple out here needing the room and you’ve been taking quite a while.” The clerk responded in a rather tepid tone, signaling their conversation’s end with the sound of her departing footsteps.

“Thank god she didn’t look in like you did, huh Riko? She might have joined us two, wouldn’t that have been awkward?”

  
“Mhmmmm~” Riko sighed happily, hand grasping onto Mari’s wrist now as she took to hungrily cleaning every morsel of cum from the blonde’s fingers with her tongue. 

“Thirsty are we? Well don’t be greedy, sharing is caring!” Mari grabbed her face and pulled their lips together again, only this time pulling Riko right off the wall entirely and to the other side of the stall, pushing Mari up against the wall this time. The two girls kissed again, keeping the sounds of their mouths smacking against each other to a minimum as they swapped her juices back and forth with their active tongues.

“Mhmm” Mari swallowed with a moan, giving Riko a cheesy smile and patting her stomach jokingly before sitting down on the bench below her. “I thought your spit tastes good, I didn’t know what I was missing.”

“You heard the lady Mari...” Riko whispered to her, getting down on her knees in front of her. “S-split those legs apart if you want me to...you know…” Mari did just that, and Riko almost drooled at the front row view to Mari’s pussy she was getting. She’d never eaten a girl out before, but damn was she more than ready to learn on the fly.

“Bon appetite then~,” Mari said with a wink, sliding Riko’s head down her torso and stopping in between her spread wide legs. One problem arose when she got there, however. 

“Uhm Mari...there’s no opening here…” Riko was pointing at the crotch in her bodysuit, very clearly no opening in to be found.

“Be creative! This thing was a little too restrictive down under anyways. But remember...shhhh.” 

Mari stuck her finger to her mouth, putting emphasis on the obvious. How to do this quietly though, that was the question. She had limited time to find out, so using her teeth she nibbled a hole big enough that she could slowly but surely, rip an opening slowly to her treasure locked underneath. Riko could tell with that moist spot on her panties how excited she was, and when she breathed up against her thighs, Mari sighed a deep happy moan of anticipation.

“O-ok here I go!” Riko whispered, pushing her panties to the side and holding them there as her tongue slowly started licking away at her clit. Mari bit her own lip, now on the receiving end of having to stay quiet for the greater good. Riko loved the sense of power she had over her now and used said confidence to shoot her a seductive wink as she planted a kiss right atop her vagina lips.

“Oh just tongue me already you dirty girl, you know you want too,” Mari said uncomfortably loudly, losing all inhibition and planting both hands on her head and forcing her between her folds. Riko’s tongue happily obliged her orders, slurping in and out of her pussy hole, licking every tantalizing inch she could get her greedy mouth on. Mari slid off the bench a little more, sighing deeply as Riko’s clever tongue polished off her insides. 

All those doujin’s she read we’re paying dividends now, she could tell how good a job she was doing with how labored Mari’s breathing had become, and that her left hand had released its vice grip on her head to move to her mouth with which to silence her own cute, high pitched moans.

“M-maybe...I should read more if this is the kind of knowledge it teaches you…” Mari said in a hushed tone, humping her face as best as she could onto the mouth of her lover.   
  


Riko moaned in agreeance, Mari’s sweet tasting pussy and the very act of fellating it making her own need attention again. Thankfully, she only needed one hand to support herself on Mari’s soft thigh, so she happily fingered herself while continuing to work her friend towards orgasm.

“Oh, Riko…” Mari moaned harder this time, as the tongue plumbing her insides reached the deepest point it could. Riko knew what that meant, and her tongue did all the rest of the work swirling around as deep as it could, sending Mari over the edge, her orgasm delighting the taste buds of Riko’s hardworking tongue as she came into her wanting mouth.

Riko didn’t even ponder sharing, she gulped down the cum filling her mouth no questions asked. She had worked hard for that, and her reward was as delicious as she could have imagined. Mari huffed and gasped to catch her breath above her, petting her head for a job well done as the redhead endearingly looked up at her, slowly dragging her tongue in Mari Ohara teasing fashion around every inch of her pussy.

“I take it my audition went well then…” Riko smiled, sitting on the bench next to her exhausted partner.

“And you say you’ve never been with a girl huh…? Well, If I had to give a rating? 7.8/10. Bonus points for staying quiet though!”

“That’s it huh? Wow ouch! Maybe I’ll just spy on someone else then!”

“Oh don’t worry, it’s only arbitrary. Gives you a number to beat for next time.”

Riko rolled her eyes. Who else but Mari to transition into such a casual conversation considering what had just transpired seconds earlier. She still had cum on her face for crying out loud, and yet she was making as if they had just finished Idol practice or something. 

The two girls undressed out of their lingerie and back into their street clothes. Riko enjoyed yet another look at Mari’s voluptuous body as she slid the bodystocking off and piled it with the rest of their soiled garments, folding them as nice looking as they could muster to try and pass for the cashiers to not ask questions.

Riko crept out first, making sure no one was looking with a strategic peek of the door before tip-toeing out and whistling innocently around the corner. When she sat down at the bench next to the two people waiting, Mari burst out rather ungracefully, making it very clear to everyone around her that she was now finished changing.

She looked dejectedly away, the couple giving the two of them very judgemental looks as they passed her by to use the changeroom. All she could do was nervously chuckle, and follow Mari as she walked over to the counter to pay for their ‘used’ clothes.

“Everything fit okay ma’am?” The clerk asked her pleasantly, trying to ignore the fact she was in there for almost 25 minutes.   
  


“Oh definitely, my friend here is going to like them for a long time I'm sure of it!”

‘Mari! Please…” Riko shook her shoulder, “God you’re embarrassing!”   
  
“Aww, that’s adorable.” The clerk smiled at the two, scanning their items in one by one. Eventually, she got to Mari’s outfit, stopping at the massive hole in the crotch knowing full well it didn’t ship like that.   
  
Mari just looked away, pretending not to notice, and the clerk simply annoyedly shook her head and threw it in the bag with the rest of their things. She was totally done with her shenanigans, as was Riko. The faster they got out of “the scene of the crime”, the better.

The two walked through the mall, making their way to the exit with their multitude of bags in hand. Riko didn’t mind nearly as much carrying them now, Mari had earned that much from the experience she shared with her. One question still lingered on her mind, however…   
  


“Hey Mari...when we were leaving the changeroom...what did you mean by “next time?”

“Oh...well our next shopping trip of course! I’ll take us to a less populated store though, I promise! Make sure you pick something out next time and be more elegant about your entry maybe.” Mari said, as casual as one could ever be planning the next time she was going to have lesbian sex with her friend in public.

“I’ll uhm..look forward to our next trip, and keep that in mind.” She giggled back to her.

Keeping her in mind wasn’t going to be very hard after today. She could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I posted, but nothing can stop me writing Mari in lewd situations.
> 
> NOTHING
> 
> Really happy with how this turned out, exhibition stuff is amazingly hot to write so I plan to do a bunch more hopefully!
> 
> As always all comments are greatly appreciated, kudos as well! Until next time ;)


End file.
